


Better

by skylinesunflowers



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylinesunflowers/pseuds/skylinesunflowers
Summary: Barney thinks about Quinn.
Relationships: Quinn Garvey/Barney Stinson
Kudos: 2





	Better

**Author's Note:**

> Not a Robin/Barney fan and I liked Quinn so here you go.

Barney never thought there was a girl out there for him.

A special girl, anyways. Any girl, really, worked for sex. Well, any girl that was an eight or higher. Lily and Marshall’s rule worked for him, too.

There was Shannon, at first, then Robin and Nora, but none of it had lasted.

Quinn was an overcorrection, but that didn’t make her a bad one. She was snarky and strong, kind of like Robin. Except she made him better.

That was cliché, right? And kind of gross. The kind of thing that whipped dudes told themselves when they were forced to get married.

But she did make him better. Quinn made him less of a liar, more considerate. She complimented all of his best traits, and cancelled out the worst ones.

Two awesome people didn’t always have to cancel each other out. Quinn was living proof of that.

He didn’t know if he was ready to be married yet. Being there for someone like this was a terrifying prospect.

But Barney would sincerely throw himself off the balcony before falling short.

Quinn walked in from the…hey, that rhymed. She had her wet hair clipped back in a bun.

Thank God and Destiny’s Child, his apartment was back to normal. One more day living on the inside of Tinker Bell’s vagina…he shuddered.

Quinn looked over from the counter, where she was pouring herself a drink. “What’s wrong?”

She was wearing his robe. Quinn was short. It was just a little big on her.

“Nothing,” Barney said. A five-letter word rested on the tip of his tongue, but he choked it back. “Could you get me a drink?”


End file.
